Vuelve
by SylviaMaria
Summary: One shot regalo de cumpleaños para Paola. Contiene spoilers del 6x03.


_¡Hola a todos! _

_Hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí para publicar nada que no fuese el Estudiante, pero hoy, **os traigo un One Shot, que para el que no quiera spoilearse de lo que va a pasar en la 6ª temporada de Glee, le aconsejo que no lo lea. El one shot está basado en los spoilers del capítulo 3,** así que sería como una visión de lo que yo esperaría de ese capítulo o incluso de los siguientes. Repito, si no queréis leer spoilers, no leáis este one shot. _

_Esto es para ti, Pao. Tu regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Sabes que ya van cuatro? Madre mía, cómo pasa el tiempo... Y cuántas cosas han cambiado desde que nos conocemos. Demasiadas. Pero nosotras aún seguimos aquí, y espero que sea por muchísimo más. Aunque como puedes ver los regalos cada vez van a peor. Échale la culpa a RIB, que se ha llevado toda mi inspiración. No, en serio, tírame del caballo porque este One Shot ni de broma está a la altura pero ugh, no me salían las palabras y después de treinta y pico fics ya prácticamente no me quedaban plots que pudiese utilizar T.T Genial, ya me estoy liando como siempre en la nota de autor, cuando no... xD __Una vez más, muchísimas felicidades mi niña, te quiero mucho y espero que este año te vaya genial en Portugal. Voy a ir empezando a ahorrar para hacerte una visita *_* Quién sabe, quizá cuando pase eso los Samcedes ya hayan vuelto por cuarta vez. O quizás RIB nos haya vuelto a hacer la pu*eta y tengamos que pasarle por encima con el camión, el caballo, las bicicletas y la camioneta de Scott._

_Y nada más, Feliz Cumpleaños, que cumplas muchísimos más y que yo los celebre siempre "Contigo"._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Por eso el capítulo de la serie no será así, y yo acabaré queriendo hacer desaparecer a más de uno...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Vuelve:<strong>_

_Vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va._

_Oh, vuelve._

_Que me falta el aire si tú no estás._

_Oh, vuelve._

_Nadie ocupará tu lugar._

_Sobra tanto espacio_

_si no estás._

_No paso un minuto sin pensar _

_sin ti la vida lentamente se me va._

* * *

><p>"<em>Volviste a irte.<em>

_Una vez más te vi dejarme y alejarte. Una vez más te vi marcharte de mi lado, preguntándome si esa sería la última vez que lo hiciese o si tendría que revivir la misma escena una y otra vez durante el resto de mi vida. No puedo vivir sin ti, pero tampoco puedo vivir contigo. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo pudimos disfrutar la última vez, antes de que todo nos separase? ¿Cinco meses? ¿Una semana? Ya ni siquiera puedo apoyarme en este sentimiento que me dice que estaremos bien, porque él se va muriendo con el paso del tiempo, a la vez que el miedo a olvidarte se hace grande. Estar lejos de ti es horrible, y me hace sentir una mierda. Hace de mí un egoísta que solo quiere que lo dejes todo para poder estar conmigo, para poder estar juntos. Pero la verdad es que te necesito, más que nunca te necesito, y tú no estás aquí para decirme que todo irá bien. Para decirme que yo no acabaré olvidándote como quise hacerlo en el pasado. Que siempre nos querremos, y que un día tú y yo conseguiremos por fin estar juntos. Cada minuto que pasa veo ese día más lejos, preguntándome si éste de verdad existirá en nuestro futuro. Preguntándome si el amor que sentimos podrá superar cualquier cosa. Tiempo, distancia._

_Mercy... La entrenadora Beiste no está bien. No sabemos qué es lo que le pasa, pero creo que es grave y no sé qué hacer. Daría lo que fuese porque estuvieses aquí. Porque me abrazases fuerte y me dijeses que todo saldrá bien. Por probar tus labios una vez más, y sentirte junto a mí. Te necesito tanto..._

_Verte por unos días fue demasiado para mí. Saber que terminarías yéndote, hizo que me convenciese a sí mismo de no hablarte, de no tocarte. De no decirte lo mucho que te quería._

_¿Sabes lo difícil que eso fue? Solo quería correr hacia ti y besarte hasta perder el sentido. Hasta que el aire me faltase y tuviésemos que parar para besarnos otra vez._

_Pero no lo hice..._

_No lo hice porque no somos nada. Porque rompimos hace meses y tú estás lejos de mí. Porque no puedo tenerte conmigo y luego, sentirte a kilómetros de distancia. _

_Te quiero._

_Y tu voz al teléfono es lo único que consigue sacarme una sonrisa. Por favor... No dejes de llamar. No dejes de luchar por nosotros. Necesito que lo hagas. Necesito..."_

Sam Evans rompió con rabia la hoja del cuaderno en la que estaba escribiendo aquella carta y la tiró a la papelera con todas las demás. Estaba siendo un egoísta. Estaba haciendo aquello que él había prometido no hacer. Debía dejarla ir, dejar que ella misma fuese quién volviese si ella así lo quisiese. No porque él la necesitase a su lado tanto que no pudiese respirar.

—Tengo miedo —dijo a una oficina vacía. La de la entrenadora Beiste.

Ella se había marchado hacía tres días en una ambulancia directa al hospital, y se la había dejado a él junto con el equipo de Titanes.

Un equipo que necesitaba un entrenador centrado que les guiase, no uno perdido y asustado.

Pero, ¿cómo podía hacía hacerlo cuando todo en lo que podía pensar era en ellas dos? La mujer que le había dado una oportunidad en la vida, y la mujer a la que amaba con todo su corazón.

Ambas habían decidido dejarle solo.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró, dejándose reposar su cabeza sobre la mesa y cubriendo ésta con sus dos manos. Estaba cansado de pensar. Estaba cansado de esperar.

—Eso digo yo... ¿Por qué tantos papeles? —Oyó decir de repente, levantando la cabeza con rapidez, buscando la persona a la que pertenecía aquella voz.

—¿Mercedes? —Susurró su nombre, creyendo que aquello estaba siendo una más de sus alucinaciones—. ¿Eres tú?

—Eso creo... —dijo, agachándose para recoger una de las arrugadas hojas que había en el suelo.

—Mercedes, no... No las leas —dijo él, levantándose de la mesa y corriendo hacia ella en cuestión de segundos. Quitándole el papel de sus manos y alejándola también de los demás—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has vuelto?

—¿Por qué no puedo leerlas? —Preguntó, volviendo a mirar aquella montaña de papeles—. Son... ¿Eran para mí?

—Mercedes...

—¿Eran cartas para mí? —Preguntó de nuevo, soltándose de sus manos para intentar leer alguna de ellas.

—¡No! —Él no dejaría que ella lo hiciese.

—¡Sam! —Protestó, confusa. ¿Por qué no le dejaba leerlas? Acaso... ¿Acaso él le contaba algo malo en ellas? ¿Él había dejado de quererla y era aquello lo que la chica no podía leer?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mercedes? —Preguntó, negando con la cabeza, incapaz de poder entenderlo. No estaba soñando, aquello era la realidad. Y ella, estaba parada frente a él, como lo había deseado desde hacía tiempo. Como se lo había pedido en cada una de sus cartas.

—He vuelto —susurró con miedo, temiendo haberlo hecho demasiado tarde. Temiendo que aquel amor que él sentía por ella se hubiese desvanecido con el paso del tiempo. Temiendo que entre ellos solo quedase el gran amor que ella le tenía—. Volví por ti. Todos, cada uno de ellos me lo pidieron, cuando ni siquiera era necesario, porque yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

—Mercedes... No... —Ella no podía seguir hablando. Él no podía dejar que ella siguiese hablando. Si lo hacía cometería el mayor error de su vida. Aquellas cartas... Todo lo que había escrito en ellas se estaba cumpliendo. Lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo se estaba haciendo realidad, y él no podía permitirlo.

—Quiero estar contigo, Sam. Quiero estar donde tú estés, porque tú eres mi casa.

—No sigas... —le pidió, tapando su boca con sus dedos. Estaba echando a perder su vida. Él estaba haciendo que ella echase a perder su carrera, y eso acabaría haciendo que la chica le odiase, tal y como ella misma le había dicho a él, cuando le había dejado libre meses atrás.

—Me fui a Nueva York para estar contigo —admitió, notando cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla—. No me fui porque me sentía sola o porque todos estuvieseis allí. Te echaba de menos, esa era la única verdad. Te echaba de menos como te he echado de menos durante todos estos meses.

—Mercedes...

—No puedo vivir contigo, pero tampoco puedo vivir sin ti —se lamentó, agachando la cabeza y viendo de nuevo el montón de cartas arrugadas en el suelo de aquella oficina. ¿Él la estaba dejando ir, verdad? Por eso no quería que ella las leyese—. Yo... Tenía que decírtelo. Tenía... Lo siento —dijo, alejándose hacia atrás unos pasos, manteniendo su mirada en él, antes de girarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

—Mercedes...—La llamó, atrapándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo, al tiempo que la giraba y acariciaba su rostro con sus manos, inclinándose para besarla. Con toda la pasión que guardaba en su interior.

—Oh, Sam... —Suspiró, notando cómo sus manos también se elevaban y le atraían hacia ella.

—No debería dejar que lo hicieses. No debería pedírtelo, Mercy. Pero te necesito. Te necesito conmigo, ahora y siempre.

—Sam... —La chica no pudo ocultar su sonrisa en el beso, al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a salir una detrás de otra incapaz de contenerlas.

Eran de felicidad, y Sam las secó una a una, mientras observaba sus preciosos ojos marrones.

—¿Te ibas a ir otra vez? —Preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla con cariño.

—Creí que... Era lo que querías —Respondió, mirando las cartas.

—Y debería serlo, Mercedes. Pero soy un egoísta. Siempre lo he sido cuando se ha tratado de ti.

—No es cierto —negó con la cabeza, sintiendo de nuevo sus labios en los de ella.

—Creí que nunca podría volver a besarte —confesó, admitiendo parte de sus miedos.

—Y yo creí que tú habías vuelto a olvidarme de nuevo.

—No digas eso —le pidió, uniendo su frente con la de él durante unos segundos, antes de dejar un beso en ella—. Eres todo en lo que pienso.

—Yo tampoco puedo pensar en nada que no seas tú —susurró la chica, no pudiendo evitar sonreírle al decir aquello—. Te quiero, Sam Evans.

—Yo también te quiero, Mercedes Jones. Y te necesito, cariño. No sabes cuánto...

—Ella se pondrá bien, Sam —quiso tranquilizarle, entendiendo rápidamente a qué se refería con aquellas palabras.

—No lo sé —respondió, acariciando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella—. Ni siquiera sabemos lo que tiene, Mercedes. ¿Y si es algo grave?

—Estaremos con ella —dijo, mientras dejaba sus manos y le abrazaba con cariño—. No la dejaremos sola. Nos tiene a nosotros, Sam. Al equipo, al Glee Club. Ella jamás estará sola.

Sam asintió, apretándola aún más entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo estos se cerraban también en torno a él, temiendo el perderle una vez más.

—Ni tú tampoco —la oyó decir, a la vez que sentía los dedos de la chica acariciando su pelo con ternura—, Sam Evans, ha llegado la hora de que sea yo la que luche por ti.

FIN.

* * *

><p><em>Ya podéis tirarme tomates. Kiwis no, ya sabéis que no son lo mío xD <em>

_Pao, ya te dije que era una cutrez, pero no te preocupes, quizás con el nuevo del Estudiante ya hacemos cutrez y media. Chiste malo, lo sé xD_

_Por cierto, las cartas que Sam le había escrito no eran tan buenas, por su dislexia, pero para haceros más fácil el leerla, he decidido pasarlo por alto esta vez._

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperáis un reencuentro así en la serie? ¿Otra razón? ¿Creéis que RIB volverá a fastidiarlo? _

_Os animo a contármelo en un revie felicitarle el día a la cumpleañera ^.^_

_Con este solo me quedan cuatro regalos de cumple por escribir T.T_

_Besos y abrazos_

_Syl_


End file.
